


Riddles

by lavenderspark



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderspark/pseuds/lavenderspark
Summary: Lee seduces Riddler with riddles. Fun with wordplay.This would not leave my head, so I decided to write it down. No real plot. Ep 4.17 and ep 4.19 are mentioned in passing, but not important. Riddler/Lee Smut, PWP?





	Riddles

He knocked quickly on the door before opening it, stepping into a small kitchen/dining area. The room was empty, as was the living room to the right. He frowned, eyes searching the sparsely furnished space. She had said there was something she needed to discuss with him and to hurry, so where was she? He sighed, thinking he would wait a few minutes to see if she showed up before leaving. 

As he strolled over to the kitchen table, he noticed a folded sheet of paper. He looked down at it, lips quirking into an amused smirk as he recognized the mark on the front. “ ? ” was scrawled on it in the almost illegible strokes of someone accustomed to writing in a hurry. He lifted the paper from the table, unfolding it to read the contents. 

_“Dreams and nightmares alike happen here._  
You can find both passion and rest.  
You can enter at dusk and stay until dawn.  
Where am I?” 

With a small smile, he tucked the note in his jacket pocket as he casually strode to the bedroom. Leaning against the door frame, he pushed the door open with one hand, “I thought you wanted to discuss business,” he said, removing his hat.

“I do,” she replied. “But I have a more...pressing issue first.”

He glanced up at the sound of her voice and sucked in a breath. She lounged on the bed in nothing but a lacy bra and underwear. Yet that wasn't the most shocking thing. She was clad in an emerald green set, trimmed in black ribbon. His colors. She was wearing _his_ colors. Her pale skin glowed against the deep green, her lipstick bright red around the white of her teeth as she smiled at him.

“Lee,” he rasped, heart racing, his eyes wide. 

“I've been thinking. You know I had ulterior motives when I kissed you the first time. The knife at my throat was definitely motivating,” she chuckled. “But at the bank, you said you knew I had changed. You're the first person to really see and understand that I'm not who I used to be. The first person who hasn't acted like there's something wrong with me. And while I don't feel the same as you,” she paused, raising an eyebrow at him, “yet... I thought there's no harm in having a little fun. If you're up for it?” She asked with a smirk.

He grinned at her wolfishly, removing his suit-coat and hanging it on the doorknob along with his hat. “Oh, I am. The question is, can you handle it?” He said walking toward her.

She raised a hand to stop him, “We'll find out,” she said with a sly smile, “but first, _My fire is all consuming with no flame. I raise tensions with no fight. You feel relief when I am gone, but you look forward to my return. What am I?_ ”

His breath caught, eyes darkening, he stared down at her. She pulled herself up onto her knees, tipping her head to one side, looking at him. Reaching out a hand, she ghosted her fingers down his face, feeling the heat from his skin, but not touching him. His jaw twitched and she smiled, fingers finding his tie, she pulled him forward. Pressing her lips to his ear, she whispered, “Give me the answer Riddler.”

“With pleasure,” he growled, burying a hand in her hair and pulling her head back. He swallowed her gasp as he devoured her mouth, placing a hand on her hip to press her flush against him. She mewled, gripping his tie to pull him closer, the other hand digging into his scalp. 

She slid her hand down to his shoulder, feeling her way to his tie, using both hands to try and pull it free. He leaned back, placing a hand on hers, “Let me,” he said stepping away enough to remove the tie. He continued with his vest and shirt, laying each item carefully at the foot of the bed. Lee watched him as he meticulously removed each piece of clothing until he was standing before her in nothing but his boxer briefs. Her pulse quickened as he turned back to her; she reached for him, pulling him against her. She moaned at the contact, surprised by the firmness of his slender form. 

He pushed her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her. Claiming her mouth, he bit her bottom lip, demanding access. She moaned, opening to him, her fingers exploring his back. He kissed along her jaw, stopping at her ear. Pulling the lobe into his mouth, he dragged the tender flesh through his teeth. She arched into him, keening, her nails digging into his back. He slid a hand under her, reaching for the clasp to her bra. She turned on her side, reaching a hand back to stop him, “Let me,” she whispered, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. 

“Oh,” she gasped as she settled on top of him, “I think someone is ready to give me an answer.” She felt him twitch beneath her and rolled her hips, grinding down on him.

“Lee!” He hissed, fingers digging into her thighs as he bucked against her. 

Smiling down at him, she reached back and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor. He stared up at her for a moment, memorizing the way she glowed before sitting up to bury his face in her breasts. Wrapping an arm around her to steady her, he pulled a nipple into his mouth, circling it with his tongue. She rocked her hips against him, fingers buried in his hair. She arched up into him, feeling his teeth graze sensitive skin. Desperate, she slid a hand between them, searching for his waistband. Her fingers fumbled on the elastic, a soft moan escaped him as she brushed against him. 

Abandoning her search for his waistband, she found the opening in the side, pulling him free. He sucked in a breath, his fingers digging into her shoulder as he bucked into her hand. She wrapped her fingers tightly around his shaft, pulling slowly. He moaned, head falling onto her shoulder as she worked him. 

“I think I can handle this pretty well, don't you?” She purred into his ear. “But then I won't get my answer...”

His head snapped up, eyes dark and wild, he pulled her hand away, pushing her back onto the bed. Pinning her hands above her head with one hand, he captured her mouth with his, kissing her hard. She writhed beneath him, mewling, seeking more. He hooked a finger under the lace at her hip, pulling down; she helped, working her legs free. Still holding her hands down, he removed the last barrier between them. She cried out as he slammed into her, wrapping her legs around him to pull him deeper. 

He released her hands to brace her legs against his arms. She hooked her knees around his biceps, her hands gripping the headboard as he pounded into her. She was lost to everything but the fire. She rocked her hips against him, chasing the flames. He felt her body tense, her chest arching up to him, her breathing ragged, and her voice hoarse from her screams. She cried out, her back lifting off the bed as he slammed into her. He held her hips to him as he pushed deep inside her, she felt him pulse within her as he cried out his own release. He collapsed beside her, panting. Her heart was racing, her whole body tingling. 

She turned her head to look at him, his eyes closed with a content smile on his face. She shifted slightly and he opened his eyes, propping himself up on an elbow. “Hey,” she whispered softly.

“Lee, I--” he started, but she stopped him with a finger to his lips.

“I know,” she smiled, “That was... a lot. More than I thought it would be,” she sighed, looking down. “I don't want to complicate things between us and I don't want to lead you on,” she brought her eyes back up to his, “I don't regret this and I do feel something for you. I just don't know what it is yet and I don't want to hurt you. So as amazing as that was, I think we should wait until I figure out my feelings. I'm sorry,” she said, looking away.

“Lee,” he said, turning her face back to his, “I appreciate your honesty, but you have nothing to be sorry for. I could have said no,” he smiled, “though it would not have been easy. I don't regret it either, but if you want to wait, I'll still be here.” 

He looked down at her, her legs still tangled with his. He reached out, tracing the line of her hip with his fingers. She closed her eyes, his touch spreading warmth through her body. He leaned over, lips close to her ear, “However, if you change your mind...” he whispered, his voice rough, sending shivers down her spine. She opened her eyes to find his dark and wanting. She whimpered, heat pooling inside her again. He found her lips with his, soft but intense. She moaned, melting into him. 

They took their time, exploring each other. The second time was no less intense and they drifted off to sleep wrapped together.


End file.
